I Kiss Better Than You, Don't I?
by Nemesi
Summary: Everything's ready for Daisuke's plan "win Hikari's heart". Jun's at home and willing to explian the secrets to win a girl's heart and Daisuke's ready to learn... so, what else's needed? Oh, yeah... of course................ KEN!!!! (fluffy Kensuke)


A

**A/N = *rocks back and forth on her heels* I started typing this as soon as I knew today *checks the clock* okay, yesterday ^^;;was Kelly's birthday. So I suppose that if you like, we can call this my birthday present to you, Kelly!! =)*throws confetti and forces Dai, Ken, Chibimon and Minomon to wear party hats*.I wrote this =very= quickly, in a couple of hours or so, so don't expect it to… 'sparkle', but it's cute, and I truly hope you'll like it =) **

** **

**This is just a piece of pointless, sugary fluff*everyone gasp**nods* uhn-uhn, =I= actually tried to write a fluffy ficcie! scary, uhn? O_O **

**And I believe that for this you've to blame/thank Michiko*waves happily*since I literally fell in love with her fluffy ficcies *squeaks in delight* XD **

** **

**Beware = one of my (in)famous kissing scenes ahead =) AND I haven't read this over so the grammar sucks. *sweatdrop* as if reading it over could help my grammar not to suck ^^;;;;; **

** **

**Title = I Kiss Better Than You, Don't I? **

** **

**Enjoy!!! **

** **

** **

* * * * * 

Daisuke flung the door open with a grin plastered over his face, eyes gleaming in delight. 

"KEN!!" he cried excitedly, eliciting a soft chuckle from the purple-haired boy standing in the doorway with little snowflakes clinging to his dark hair and small droplets running down his ivory face. A soft chuckle that –however- changed in a strangled gasp as Daisuke grabbed his hand and dragged him inside, slamming the door shut behind him. 

"God, Ken it took you =ages=!!" the darker boy cried, barely keeping himself from jumping around with evident glee. 

"Konnichiwa to you too, Daisuke." Ken said politely, and smiled, cocking his head to the left, then the right, studying his friend's overexcited behaviour. 

"Aww!!" Daisuke squeaked childishly, letting himself express a little of the giddiness that was bubbling up inside of him, reached out to grasp Ken's hand and dragged him toward his room. "Now that you're here, my "Win Hikari's heart" plan can officially start!!!" 

Ken's tentative smile wavered a little at this, but he scolded his features back to the previous happiness quickly, so that when Daisuke smiled over his shoulder at him, he was smiling back. Why was he reacting so strangely anyway?! Like he didn't know Daisuke's feelings… Like they bothered him! Ah! Never! Daisuke was his best friend and nothing else, so Ken was happy if he was happy… shaking his head clear, Ken came to a sharp halt in front of Daisuke's door, jumping slightly backward to avoid bumping against his friend, standing still in front of the closed entrance. 

"Dai…?" 

"Err… dun' mind the mess…" he replied sheepishly, pushing the door ajar. 

The sight of the scattered land-of-no-one that was Daisuke's room welcomed Ken and he chuckled softly when he caught his friend scratching the back of his head. 

"Err… I haven't had time to clean…" he offered weakly, his hand moving to scratch the tip of his nose, now pointed downwards. Ken smiled softly, and walked over Daisuke's bed, sitting down with the usual grace that denoted his every movement. 

"I'm used to you room getting a little chaotic every now and then, Daisuke." He said slowly, in that way of his that made people think. About his words, his kindness, his behaviour… just about him. Ken held this kind of power. He had talent for working his way into a person's soul and mind without the slightest effort. Daisuke did too, but while Ken attracted people for the halo of mystery that always surrounded him, for his ethereal grace and flawless, the red-head resulted attractive for his cheerful attitude, his love for his friends and life itself. They were different as moon and sun, but perfect twin in charm… but that's another story. 

Daisuke nodded in response, his embarrassment quickly fading away to make room to a bright grin. "Are you ready, Ken?" 

The purple haired boy leaned back on his hands and slowly crossed one leg over the other hypnotically slowly. "You didn't tell me what you need my assistance for, Daisuke. I can't be of any help if I don't know what I'm supposed to do." He reached out a hand to tuck a lock of purple behind his hear, prior to letting it fall down on the mattress limply and noiselessly, eyes locking with Daisuke. He stared at his light amethyst gaze for a few moments before shrugging, suddenly interested in the carpet. 

"Just… moral support, I think." Ken blinked, and shot a quizzical look at his friend, even if what good it could make with Daisuke not looking at him, he wasn't sure. A slim eyebrow curved up, and purple eyes blinked slowly. 

"Couldn't you elaborate a little more, Daisuke?" 

"You see…" Daisuke said, leaning heavily against his door. "I asked Jun what I could do to make a girl fall head over heels for me…" he swallowed then, puckering his lips in a small grimace. "She teased me to no end, but then assured me the best way to conquer a girl's heart is…" his voice faded into a whisper so Ken couldn't hear him. The paler boy blinked, focusing on the cherry hue his friend's usually amber coloured cheeks held. 

"Sorry?" 

"…kiss her like she's never been kissed before. There." He said louder, rocking back and fort on his heels. 

"So." Ken said slowly, mulling over the whole thing. "Jun's advice is to become a great kisser, if I understood right. Basically, what am I doing here, then?" he sounded really puzzled, and Daisuke's shrug didn't answer his question. "Well?" he repeated. 

Daisuke moaned, rubbing his forehead. "Jun promised me she'd teach me how to kiss =properly= tonight and I…" 

"Wait a moment. You're going to practice kissing with you =sister= ?" Ken muttered in a disbelief that bordered shock and disgust all the same. 

"Yes. NO!!!!!" Daisuke hurried to explain. "She's just going to =explain= the mechanism to me or something like that… Ew, Ken… do you really think I could… we could…" 

"Never mind." Ken waves his hand dismissively, leaning forward a bit. "And what's exactly the point where I came into the scene?" 

"This." 

"Uh?" 

"AGH!! I wanted company, Ken…" he said carefully. "I don't want to freak out!" he added then, crossing his arms at his friend's puzzled expression. "Moral support… that stuff… and plus today's Thursday, the sacred day of our weekly sleepover… and moreover, I thought you could use these advices with Miyako…" 

"Who?" Ken asked, leaning backward again and raising his eyebrow in that characteristic puzzled look of his. 

"Miya…" 

"Me and her?" 

"Well, I noticed how she looks at you! I'm not =that= dense, Ken!!" 

"And?" 

"C'mon, man! She practically drools over you! If we were anime-characters her eyes would literally turn into beating hearts every time she'd see you!" 

"And?" Ken persisted, the other purple eyebrows joining his partner in crime. 

"And what? That's all!" 

"Daisuke?" Ken sighed, shacking his head slowly. "The fact she likes me doesn't mean I reciprocate her feelings." 

"Oh." Daisuke said, scratching the back of his head yet again. "So, will you stay here?" At this Ken shrugged, laying down on Daisuke's bed and looking comfy… =very= comfy. And beautiful, mind you. Purple hair spread around his head, ivory skin gleaming in silver under the artificial light and sparkling amethyst eyes half closed. 

"All right." He replied. "It's not a big deal, after all. Besides, I already told my parents I was sleeping over." 

Choosing the best moment to make her big entrance, the older Motomiya flung the door of her otouto's bedroom open, fighting with her left earrings and mumbling something under her breath. Her great entrance however, caused the door to connect with Daisuke's head; her little brother's to fall on the carpet, yelping; and his best friend to erupt in a fit of laughter which made her russet eyes flicker up. 

"Oh! Konnichiwa Ken-kun! You here!" She said cheerfully, and smiled at the boy who barely managed a nod between laughs. "Oh! Today's Thursday, ne? Your sacred sleep over…" she left the phrase hanging, curving the edge of her lips into a rather malicious smile, and revelling in the murderous glare her brother was flashing her from the carpet. 

"Neesan-no-baka!" He shouted.

"Language." She answered distractedly, moving to take care of her other earring. 

"You could have =killed= me… owww…" the boy whined, massaging his sore head. Within seconds, his best friend was kneeling beside him, patting gently his shoulder. Daisuke looked up and him and smiled, before focusing his attention back to Jun, who shrugged at him prior to cheeking her shoes. 

"Seriously!! You could hav---Watcha doing, Jun?" 

"Going out with Shun, what else?" 

"WHAT?!" Daisuke leapt forward, regretting it immediately when he tumbled backward, landing unceremoniously on his butt and avoiding to hit his head again only thanks to Ken's hands seizing his shoulders. He straightened, moving backward to lean against his friend, his head on his shoulder. 

"You promised…" he moaned, reaching out to massage his head again. 

At this Jun stopped, blinking rather owlishly down at him. "Oh!" she suddenly realized, a hand dancing upward to cover her painted lips. "I forgot…" 

"Neesan!" 

"Ah, c'mon Dai!" She waved her hands, flashing him the trademark Motomiya grin. "You don't need me to be here to learn how to kiss. You just need me to explain you the basic secrets." She assured, grasping the doorknob and retreating slowly. 

"Which are…?" Daisuke and Ken both didn't realize they were leaning forward, captured by Jun's strangely mysterious behaviour. 

"Well, you're lucky Ken's here, because the best way to learn how to kiss…" she said, moving backward leisurely, eyes squinted with a grin that might have been slightly malicious, had it not been offset by the madcap delight in her squinted eyes. 

"Yes…?" Daisuke was leaning forward without even realizing it, nodding slowly as he drank his sister's words. 

" …is practicing with your best friend. Hi guys!!" She cried happily, before slamming the door close and catapulting herself outside in a mad rush, the hell with good manners. 

Daisuke was a bit late on the news, but since neither he or Ken moved, he had time to catch up. After about a couple of seconds, he blinked. Another three seconds, and his eyes widened. One more second and he managed to move his mouth. Good: progresses. Five seconds and he turned to drown—err—'look' into Ken's eyes. It took his mind another bunch of seconds to link the phrase "The best way to learn how to kiss is practicing with your best friend" and the common belief –completely true- that Ken *was* his best friend. He stared directly into Ken eyes and gasped when realization dawned over him, but by then Ken's cheeks were of a very delicious cherry tone, which Daisuke could just imagine matching his present skin-colour. Both boys immediately jumped apart, Daisuke landing on his butt again after a rather high jump, and Ken merely retreating to sit on his heels, a hand on his chest. 

Daisuke raised a finger to point at Ken, and then shoved it behind his back quickly as soon a she noticed that –much to his own dismay- it was shaking. Then he swallowed soundly, looking at Ken blinking quickly and licking his lips nervously. His heart hammering in his chest, the goggled boy was trying hard not to stare at those glistening lips, but his every effort revealed vane when the rosy tip of Ken's tongue sneaked out his slightly parted lips to trace a wet line over them, a line which glimmered in the light. Cursing himself for the feelings that simple motion was evoking, Daisuke blinked quickly too, feeling his cheeks heating up in response to Ken's movement. 

"Well…" He said, winching for his loss of intelligent things to say and squinting his eyes closed. 

"Uhm…" Was Ken's only reply, and Daisuke cracked one eye open, looking quizzically at the still blushing former Kaiser. 

"I…" they said in unison, blushing even more after that. 

"Watcha doing D'suke?" At the mentioning of his name, the tan skinned boy jumped again, all a twitter with nerves. 

"…Chibimon…" he murmured, a call, a scold, a statement and a question wrapped in a single pack. On his strategic place on Daisuke's desk Chibimon blinked, twitching his ear, and tickling Minomon's cheeks doing so. The green digimon giggled, and Chibimon shot him a quizzical look, cocking his head, blinking and twitching his ears some more before turning back to his human. 

"Watcha doing, D'suke?" he tipped his head, big ruby eyes blinking cluelessly. "What does it mean you've to kiss Ken?" then –true to his overexcited self- he began jumping, his eyes shining. "Is it fun?! Can I try too??" 

"Uh… no Chibi, you can't." 

"Oh…" the little ball of fur lowered his ears, looking like a beaten puppy, and let his eyes water and his lower lip quiver like he had seen Daisuke do loads of time when he wanted something done. 

"Err… no." 

His lip quivered more. 

"…no…" 

His eyes grew huger. 

"I SAID NO!" Daisuke lost his self-control, crossing his arms in front of his chest and frowning at the world. Chibimon blinked, a little surprised, and then shrugged, turning toward his green best friend. "What's exactly a kiss, Minomon?" 

The other creature stood, looking pensive forbrief moment, before nodding his head solemnly. "I saw it on TV, you give kisses to people you care for." At this, cherry eyes blinked again, and focused on the still blushing boys. 

"Then why you've never kissed Ken, D'suke?" 

"Chibi…" 

"Really! You never did!!" 

"CHIBI!!" 

Chibimon stopped his excited speech, halting his frenetic bouncing he hadn't noticed starting. "What?" Daisuke rolled his eyes, catching a glimpse of Ken shifting uncomfortably. 

"He… wouldn't like it." He said, looking away when Ken turned toward him. 

"Why not?" Chibimon bounced a little more, his ears following his body's movement and wavering up and down. "Why-why-why-why-why-why?" 

"I don't know!" Daisuke admitted with a shrug, ahead of daring to look at Ken at the corner of his eye. "I… suppose… my "Win Hikari's heart" plan's over, ne?" 

Ken licked his lips again, a motion that brought Daisuke's gaze on them in a millisecond, and tucked a lock of purple silk behind his ear. "Well… n-no… you can… kiss me… if you want." He hurried to add. And at Daisuke's faint blush darkening again he said, "Besides… this is just experimenting… right?" 

"R… right." Daisuke agreed with a nod. "So…" he puckered his lips, looking at everything that wasn't Ken. Or Ken's lips, for that matter. "What do we do now?" 

"Uh… we… kiss?" Ken winced at how stupid that sounded, but Daisuke just nodded. Despite how he wanted to say something, his mouth had gone dry, and he didn't even know what he could say if he =had= the ability to say it. So, he was left to mirror Ken's previous action and licked his dry lips. In front of him, Ken smiled shyly, his eyes lowered to the floor, his fingertips playing with his shirt. 

"O-o-o-o-o-o…kay." Daisuke finally uttered, after an eternal pause, crawling toward Ken on his hands and knees. 

He tried to ignore the delicious blush on Ken's usually pale cheeks; the way that blush gifted his sparkling amethyst eyes with blue flickers; the way he writhed, out of panic or maybe anticipation; the way he leaned in his touch when he reached out to place a hand on his shoulder. Daisuke swallowed, closing his eyes and lowering trembling lips to Ken's equally trembling ones, marvelling with their warmth and softness. Scared, shaking, trembling, with his heart thumping wildly, embarrassed and hesitant and –why not?- wondering if Ken'd use one of his Judo moves on him if he dared too much, and how hard he'd hit him, Daisuke decided on a quick peck and withdrew after a split second, watching Ken… pout?! And he could sworn the look in those violet eyes was of… disappointment… 

But that was impossible, wasn't it? 

"Well?" Ken furrowed his eyebrows in thought, blinking slowly. 

"Well…" he paused, looking at his fingers entangled in his shirt. "…I don't think Hikari could fall at your feet after a kiss like =that=." 

"Uhn?" Daisuke arched an eyebrow, mimicking Ken's usual gesture without a hint of venom, but just… well, because that felt the right thing to do! "Watcha mean?" 

"It lacked… passion, Dai." 

"So?" Daisuke pouted, crossing his arms in front of his chest. He was now sitting on his heels, just like Ken, their knees few inches apart. "Are you saying my kisses aren't good enough?!" 

"No…" Ken shook his head, tipping it to a side with a thoughtful statement crossing over his features. "You should just… change style." 

"And?" 

The purple haired boy smiled, inching closer to his still pouting friend. "And kiss her a bit more like… =this=." 

Before Daisuke could utter anything, Ken's lips where on his, in a kiss harder and longer that before, but still soft and sweet. All too soon Ken pulled away, smiling at the lost look on Daisuke's face. His mouth hung open, and he moved it like a harboured fish would do. Ken's chuckle brought the dazzled boy back to his senses, and immediately he snapped his mouth close, eyes narrowing. What was that? A challenge? Was he insinuating he kissed better than he did? Ah! Impossible. No one does anything better than Daisuke Motomiya. 

Ken kept chuckling and Daisuke frowned again, not really knowing how to deal with him. Then, a rather devilish grin found his way over his lips, and he shrugged, playing thoughtlessly with his goggles. 

"Oh." He said, sounding like he hadn't a single care in the world. "Then…" there he paused, looking blanking to a quickly recovering Ken. "Are you saying you kiss better than me? And that =that= kiss could make a girl crazy about you? Aaahhh…" He shook his head, letting loose a resigned sigh, and grinning inwardly as he noticed Ken looking at him quizzically. "Sorry Ken, but I do believe you meant I could capture a girl's heart… with a kiss like =this=!!" He literally jumped on his friend, grabbed the collar of his grey shirt and pulled him towards him. Daisuke kissed the older boy lightly on the lips, lasting a little longer than before. Then, he caught Ken's bottom lip between his teeth and nibbled it gently. The corner of his lips curved up slightly when Ken stiffened, and he broke in a full grin when the paler boy nibbled tentatively his upper lip. They stayed like that for a moment before Daisuke pulled away and with a shove send the slightly older boy lying on his back on the carpet. "Didn't you?" he said teasingly. Ah! No one ever beats Daisuke Motomoya! Take this Ichijouji. I kiss better than you! 

"Actually…" Ken said, straightening up, dusting himself off carelessly and looking like he was about to let the subject (challenge?) drop. "I meant a kiss like =this=, Dai." Ken swooped, and Daisuke found himself pinned on the ground, Ken's mouth busy tasting his own; pearly teeth nibbling his bottom lip and a warm tongue running over it before the gentle pressure of velvet warmth covered it once more. And it didn't take much for this sensation to be replaced by the sweet pain of teeth tugging the soft flesh. When they parted Ken grinned rather Daisukeishly, ready to shout to the world his victory once he noticed Daisuke's completely lost look. The dazed boy on the other hand, had other plans. He wasn't going to give up now. So he took two handfuls of Ken's shirt and jerked him back so that they rolled and he was now on top.

"No Ken." He said with a grin. "A kiss like =this=." And –taking a deep breath- he dived down.

Using his hands a last, he let one arm sneak around Ken's waist to crash their bodies together, and let the other dance up to catch the nape of Ken's neck, his fingers entangling into the long hair. Their lips touched softly at first, and then Daisuke nibbled Ken's bottom lip prior tracing it with his tongue slowly, liking every inch of his pert mouth, yielded under his teasing. He felt Ken part his lips, and he darted in, tasting and caressing savagely the insides of his cheeks. Curling his finger tightly into Ken's hair, he deepened the kiss, sucking gently on his tongue, groaning at its sweetness. The hand placed on Ken's back discreetly inched the grey shirt up, sliding over his skin and caressing the quickly warming up velvet. 

"Cheater." Ken accused when Daisuke pulled away, and rolled them both to give Daisuke another taste of his honey mouth. Daisuke groaned in the kiss, and captured Ken's lips once more when he pulled away to breath, muttering a low "Sore loser." under his breath. The kiss grew heated, hands roaming over quickly heating up bodies. Dozens of kisses were quickly added to the chart as the two boys rolled across the floor, entangled in each other's arms, giggling and flushing, until –exhausted- they fell on the floor, side by side, arms brushing slightly. A comfortable silence covered them like a blanket, and Ken found himself nuzzling closer to his caramel skinned friend.

"Ken?" 

"Hm?" 

"Do you think… Hikari would fall in love with me for one of my kisses?" 

Ken frowned, whipping his head around so he didn't have to look at Daisuke. "Honestly?" 

"I wouldn't want it any other way." 

"Definitely. I don't see how she couldn't." 

"Too bad…" Daisuke chuckled, reaching out to gently take Ken's chin in two tanned fingers and tilt his head to cover his mouth with his. "…that she isn't about to receive one anytime soon, then." Ken's eyes gleamed as he wrapped his arms around Daisuke's neck. 

"She isn't?" 

"Nope." He assured with a grin before they were locked in a deep kiss again. 

"Ken?" Daisuke asked, holding Ken closer to his body, rolling them both on one side, and placing his lips on top of his head. 

"Hm?" 

"I kiss better than you, don't I?" 

- The End 

* * * * *****

** **

** **

**Oh my… fluff^^;;I wrote a fluffy... stupid... pointless fic... that's SCARY O_O **

**I suck at fluff… and that was *so* sappy… I bet your teeth hurt^^;;;;;;;Oh, well, I still hope you liked it =) **


End file.
